


Наказание

by StepOnMeKomaeda



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, M/M, Nipple Play, Roleplay, Verbal Humiliation, Русский | Russian, Фикбук иди нахуй
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepOnMeKomaeda/pseuds/StepOnMeKomaeda
Summary: У Хинаты есть довольно странная просьба к Комаеде...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 23





	Наказание

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо ФКВХ, что подвинули меня выложить данный фанфик.   
> А ещё:
> 
> Фикбук, иди нахуй!!!

— Хината-кун… Ты уверен в этом? — голос Нагито сильно дрожал, а он сам был готов заплакать от непонятных чувств — то ли от радости, то ли от страха за своего любимого человека…

— Комаеда… Все хорошо, правда. Я полностью доверяю тебе. Разве не поэтому я и люблю тебя? — произнёся нежным тоном, шатен поцеловал его в щеку, — не бойся.

— Л-ладно… — все ещё неуверенный в себе, он взял верёвку, что держал Хаджиме, — ложись на спину…

***

Тёмная комната. Там нет ни единого источника света, кроме окон — но даже оттуда попадал лишь тусклый лунный свет, освещая одинокое тело, связанное и лежащее на полу, находясь почти что в сонном состоянии — возможно, оно пробыло в таком виде не один час.  
Резко в комнату открывается дверь. Хината приоткрывает глаза и поворачивается в сторону звука.

— Неужели… Ты еще не спишь? Я действительно впечатлен. Никогда не думал, что ты можешь выполнять приказы, — Комаеда стремительно шел к Хинате, тихо смеясь, — Но я совершенно не уверен в том, что ты выполнил мои указания — быть тихим и податливым все то время, что ты провел здесь.

Хината со страхом на глазах, и, почти что плача, пытался выяснить причину своего недоверия к нему — на что получил легкий удар каблуком по лицу.  
Комаеда не хотел вредить Хинате, даже в рамках «игры». Ему это казалось… Неправильным.

— Ты действительно мерзок, не можешь выполнить даже самую простую задачу для животного — быть _молчаливым и послушным_. Отвратительное зрелище, — парень тут же повернул того на спину.

Комаеда резко наступил на щеку Хинаты, вдавливая в пол. Это было далеко не самое приятное чувство. Доски впивались в лицо, лицо начинало ныть от боли, несмотря на аккуратность движений Нагито. Ему казалось, что в любой момент он получит, как минимум, вывих челюсти. Через пару мгновений, Нагито начал втирать его в землю, будто мусор, который растирают в пасту.

— Мне стоит поставить тебя на место. Ты слишком многое себе позволяешь. Действительно… Самое позорное, что я когда-либо видел за всю свою жизнь. Нет, даже дворовая собака будет послушнее тебя. Она хотя бы понимает, когда ей нужно перестать гавкать, — Нагито проговаривал каждое слово четко, но в то же время, в его речи чувствовалась горечь и неуверенность в собственных словах.

Хината чувствовал, как ему с каждой секундой становилось жарче, а ниже живота приятно пульсирует: ему действительно доставляло удовольствие оскорбления и унижения от Комаеды. Пот медленно стекал со лба, одежда неприятно прилипала к коже, а верёвки сильнее впивались в кожу. Хаджиме, затуманенный подобными чувствами, тут же начал тереться о пол, дабы получить облегчение, а из уст вырвалось томное дыхание.

Комаеда тут же плюнул на него и резко направил свою ступню к голове. Парень тут же начал опираться на ногу, показывая, тем самым, насколько Хината низок по сравнению с ним.

Голова Нагито была задрана наверх, а на лице красовалась злобная улыбка. Всем своим видом он показывал, что лучше Хинаты в разы. По сравнению с ним, Хината самый настоящий мусор, а не он, с чем Нагито привык себя сравнивать.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя потрогал? — Нагито произносил это приторным и уничижительным тоном. На свой вопрос он получил сдавленное и смущенное «да».

— Тогда тебе придётся сделать кое-что для меня взамен.

Нагито взял первый попавшийся стул, сел, выставил свои туфли перед Хинатой и холодным тоном приказал их лизать. Его тон явно говорил о том, что он не будет повторяться.

Хината подполз к ногам Комаеды, потерся о них щекой и поцеловал мыс туфли. Ему тут же наступили на голову другой ногой, говоря о том, чтобы он продолжал.

Хината, тяжело дыша, высунул свой язык и прошелся им по всей поверхности. Получив одобрение, он старательно облизывал обувь своего любовника, вкладываясь в каждое движение его языка. Почему-то парень чувствовал, что на нем не остаётся ни пылинки… «Комаеда промыл обувь?» — сразу подумал Хината, но не стал заострять на этом внимания. От возбуждения у него кружилась голова, разум мутнел, а облизывание обуви становилось все более долгим. Нахваливания Нагито заставляли его тихо постанывать и стараться как можно лучше.

— Эта туфля уже чистая, выполняй свой приказ адекватно, посмешище. Иначе ты не получишь свою награду, — парень легонько подтолкнул нижнего к другой туфле.

В голову сильнее ударил жар.  
Хината, закончив со своим делом, лег около туфли Комаеды и терся щекой, ожидая награды за свое хорошее поведение. Комаеда встал со стула, сел на корточки и погладил своего партнёра по голове.

— Хороший пёсик, хороший, — доносилось от Комаеды, пока он чесал за ушком. Хината немного отпрянул к руке Комаеды, пока та давала ему ласку, в которой он так долго нуждался. Для него рука была в данный момент чем-то особенным — последнее, что ожидал Хаджиме от своего партнёра. Унизительное, и, в это же время, такое безнадежное положение лишь усиливало удивление.

Хината совсем забыл, какую роль играет для Комаеды:  
-Я люблю тебя… — произнёс он дрожащим, тихим и расслабленным голосом, прикрывая глаза от нежных чувств, что нахлынули на парня.

Комаеда еле заметно улыбнулся, без слов выражая ответную любовь. В то же мгновение, тот приподнялся с корточек. Хаджиме удивился: вдруг что-то случилось плохое и его оставят одного?

Нагито снова наступил на Хинату. Нет, не так грубо, как раньше, а более нежно и аккуратно. На лице Комаеды была нарисована довольная ухмылка, а с губ слышалась еле заметный смешок. Мыс обуви был направлен на пах лежащего, где уже давно красовался огромный бугорок, а через ткань сочилась влага.

Хината тут же глухо простонал, а тело легко начало извиваться. Инстинктивно он пытался раздвинуть ноги как можно шире, но связанные между собой лодыжки давали о себе знать.

— А-ах… — в глазах Хинаты начало плыть, а изо рта идти тонкая струя слюны.

— Ахахахах, тебе это нравится? Я совершенно не удивлён подобной реакции. Может быть, тебе стоит нагнуть умолять, чтобы я продолжил? — Нагито усмехнулся и тут же начал давить сильнее на пах, немного двигая стопой.

— Н-нет… Я не могу так… — шатен смутился и отвернулся в сторону, зажмуривая глаза.

— Тогда мне стоит прекратить, если ты этого не хочешь, — нога Комаеды тут же исчезла с паха Хаджиме, а парень направился к выходу, — надеюсь, что мы скоро увидимся. Как только он хотел было нажать на ручку, его тут же прервал крик:

— Нет!.. Нет, пожалуйста, не уходи, — Хината из последних сил молил своего любовника остаться с ним, лишь бы его снова не оставляли в одиночестве, — пожалуйста, Комаеда, продолжай…

— Хорошо, но этого лишь в последний раз, животное, — беловолосый парень шагнул обратно к своему партнеру, — но действительно ли теперь ты достоин того, что я тебе дал? Не думаю…

Хаджиме, полностью раскрасневшийся, пытался выдать хотя бы слово. Ком в горле не позволял издать ни единого звука. Вложив все свои силы, он, еле слышным шёпотом, произнёс:

— Прошу тебя…

— Что? Ты что-то сказал? Я слышу лишь какой-то отвратительный писк, исходящий снизу.

— П-пожалуйста, Комаеда, наступи на меня, потрогай меня! Я готов на все, что ты попросишь, только, пожалуйста, сделай это, — Хината выкрикнул что есть мочи, чувствуя сильный стыд за свои слова.

— Так уж и быть, ты заслужил моё снисхождение, гнусная скотина, — беловолосый парень спустился к своему партнеру, медленно, заставляя Хаджиме трепетать от ожидания, расстегивал рубашку пуговицей за пуговицей.

— К сожалению, твоя грудь — единственное, что отделяет тебя от мусора на полу, — Нагито провел по его разгоряченной и красной от возбуждения грудной клетке.

Сердце Хинаты забилось сильнее, а дыхание становилось все более и более прирывистым. Ему было необычайно жарко в комнате, настолько, что казалось, будто он сейчас расплавится.

Его партнёр, почти что лежа на нем, положил свою ногу между паха Хинаты, легонько надавливая. Приоткрыв свой рот, Нагито обвел своими пальцами вокруг сосков Хаджиме. Беловолосый парень знал, что он очень чувствительный в данном плане. Заметив, что они уже до боли твердые, Нагито приоткрыл свой рот и провел кончиком языка по нему, а своей свободной рукой он массировал другой сосок.

— К-комаеда… А-ах… — Хаджиме позволил себе стонать в полный голос, без какого-то ни было смущения. Его тело неконтролируемо извивалось от ощущений, как Комаеда начал сильнее надавливать на пах. Хината, совершенно не осознавая, начал тереться о его ногу, дрожа. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть-

— Ахахах, тебе не стыдно? Ты так похож на дворовую суку… Может быть, мне стоит в следующий раз переодеть тебя соответствующе, — Комаеда начал обсасывать соски и сжимать их между пальцев, делая это как можно нежнее.

Хината больше не мог. Он, в последний момент увидев искру, почувствовал резкое нарастающее наслаждение, которое растекалось по всему телу. В его штанах стало мокро, слишком мокро, и он знал, что Комаеда будет издеваться над ним. Действительно грязный, омерзительный, слезы стекали по щекам, и…

— Т-ты… Уже все, Хината-кун? Я… Я так переживал за тебя, — Комаеда сильно обнял Хаджиме из последних сил, которые у него остались, — давай я тебя развяжу…

На Нагито уже не было этой ухмылки. Перед ним сейчас находится тот человек, которого он всегда знал — неуверенный и скромный. Парень медленно, дрожащими руками развязывал своего партнёра, боясь ему как-то навредить, случайно завязать сильнее.

Как только с Хаджиме спали верёвки, он, что есть мочи, сильно обнял Комаеду и резко почувствовал… Сильную сонливость. Веки тяжелели, а тело начало становиться слабее, и слабее, и слабее…

***

— Комаеда, спасибо, что сделал это. Я люблю тебя ещё сильнее, чем прежде, — Хаджиме прижался к своему любимому, который мирно лежал на кровати, нежась под лучами солнца, падающие на подушку.

— Хината-кун, ты же знаешь, что все мои слова неправда?.. — тихо произнёс Нагито, прячась под одеялом.

— Да, я знаю, я же сам тебя попросил это сделать. Спасибо ещё раз… Только мне ещё долго придется мучиться от боли в ногах, ты слишком сильно затянул верёвку…

— Аааах! Прости меня, прости меня, прости меня, мне действительно жаль!

— Тшшш, все хорошо, я бы использовал стоп-слово, если бы мне действительно было больно в тот момент.

Нагито и Хаджиме долго разговаривали о произошедшем, а шатен ещё долго убеждал своего партнёра в том, что все действительно хорошо, даже более — прекрасно.

Они заснули, крепко обнявшись.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение! Если есть какие-то замечания, пишите о этом в комментариях uwu


End file.
